


Be(e) my lunch date?

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lunch Break, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: Sherlock and John meet for lunch and an unexpected guest joins them.





	Be(e) my lunch date?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm like two weeks behind with these prompts, but summer is still long and I want to write them all :D   
> Bold lettering = text messages. Prompt: Bees

**Wanna meet for lunch, love?**

**Where? –SH**

**At hospital. The rooftop café :)**

**I’m on my way. –SH**

Thirty minutes later, Sherlock sat across from John, enjoying each bite of his blueberry muffin. He was glad that John had chosen the rooftop café. At least, the air up here wasn’t as stifling as in their flat. Sherlock was just about to add more sugar to his tea when a bee, obviously weakened by the ongoing heat and aridity, flopped down on the saucer. Both men looked at the small animal for a few seconds before Sherlock reached for John’s water bottle without further ado. He poured a tiny bit of liquid onto his teaspoon and added some sugar.

John smiled when his boyfriend offered the mix to the bee, carefully feeding it. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the cute duo. Sherlock was so focused on the bumblebee that he didn’t even notice it.

“It’s not true,” John said as soon as the bee flew off again.

“What isn’t?”

“That people think you don’t have a heart.”

“I don’t care what people think,” Sherlock frowned.

“Well, I do. And I think it’s adorable when you care about something so much.”

“I’ve always liked bees,” Sherlock granted him one of those lopsided smiles that John loved so much. “Especially bumblebees.”


End file.
